Our Hero Academia: Chapter 5
A Surprising Turn of Events Zenji stood next to Katsuro. He looked behind himself at the mannequins laid down behind him. "Hey, you got a plan?" he asked his partner. "I do, I just want to see if your's is better. We wouldn't want those Heroes getting through and making us lose." Katsuro's train of thought came to a stop upon hearing Zenji's question. It would take him some time to rearrange his thoughts but the query was valid so it took priority at the moment. "Tali took first place in the Quirk Apprehension Test so I think our main priority should be avoiding direct combat as much as possible." he responded to his assigned teammate. "Griselle didn't get so far by not being shrewd so keeping them out should delay us running into her or vice-versa." "Well, my Quirk isn't very good at that," responded Zenji, "I'm more of a close range fighter. How exactly does your Quirk work again?" "It works by letting me increase the toughness of things I make contact with by stealing their kinetic energy straight from the particles to add to my own." replied Katsuro. "The side effect is that my body has kinetic energy to stack onto any I acquire by moving though the strain it puts on my body makes me brittle. I'm also a close-ranged fighter but my tactics are hit and run." "Hm," Zenji mumbled. "Could you use your Quirk to increase the toughness of, let's say, a bookshelf being placed in front of the doorway?" A devilish grin formed on his face. "Or perhaps, the surrounding doorway as well?" Katsuro chuckled for a moment before resuming his composure to reply though a smirk was left in its place as he could see the direction his teammate's questions were headed. "That can be done. Shall we begin?" "We shall," said Zenji, his grin not subsiding. "I got a few more ideas I'd like to bounce off of you though, before the Heroes show up." "And that's the plan okay?" Griselle turned to look at the building which Zenji & Katsuro were meant to be in. "Any details you need to me explain again Tali?" Tali put her helmet on, activating her suit's UV-Exposure feature. It felt hot in her suit and she liked it. It was comforting and by feeling the heat she knew that the suit was working properly. "Sounds like a good plan. I'll scope them out up ahead, then we can continue developing it as we go." She said as with a snap of her finger, for dramatics sake, a brand new her appeared. Now there were two Tali's ready for action. "I worked hard to develop this move. Hope that you like it. Now then, me, scope out our competition." Tali #1 spoke. "Will do, me" Answered the second one as she shot off into a jog and began to search the building, going door after door, floor after floor in search of their opponents, and with Lightspeed activated, it went much faster than for the average human. As the clone of Tali ran around the building, she passed by the blocked off doorway, Zenji and Katsuro remained silent. "Take two of the hostages out to a lower floor," whispered Zenji. "They're likely to notice something's up when they pass by the doorway, and judging from those footsteps, she's alone right now, just scouting the place out. Let's lead them on a wild goose chase. Make sure that wherever you hide doesn't lead back to the main hallway." Zenji pressed down on one of the nodes on his suit, dosing on a small amount of morphine. He slowly dug his fingers into the ground, slowly breaking it apart. As soon as he broke through, he ripped a hole just big enough for Katsuro to fit through. "I'll tape up the hole once you're through."